bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
DoomsDay Campaign
Disclaimer: All towers and Blimps may be used outside the DoomsDay Campaign and in your own conceptions, so long as proper credit is mentioned and any changes to any of them must be specifically mentioned. This does '''NOT' include the Corrupter itself or the storyline.'' The''' DoomsDay Campaign 'is an optional mod for BTD5, which features old and new towers, mechanics, tracks, and a storyline driven around the Reign of the Corrupter. Towers In the campaign you'll be introduced to some of the classic BTD5 towers, unlocking old classic towers as you progress into the game. Some Old towers, however, will not behave the same or have the same upgrades after Chapter 1. New Towers will also make a debut, however, all towers will now have a 3rd path to choose from after 1st obtaining 2/2 upgrades. Towers will also have to option to move from there starting placement, with the right upgrades of course. Explained in Mechanics. ''New Towers * Hover Monkey * Ice Chucker * Wind Tempest * Bloon Recycler * Siege Tank * Monkey Farmer * Battle Ship* * Monkey Soldier** Old Towers * Dart Monkey * Tack Shooter * Ninja * Sniper * BloonChipper * Spike Factory * Monkey Buccaneer* * Cannon * Glue Gunner * Engineer * Village * Monkey Apprentice * Mortar * Sub *Monkey Buccaneer does not have the Destroyer Upgrade anymore as the Destroyer is now it's own tower. **Monkey Soldier will have the option to become the Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, or Dartling Gunner in upgrades. Tracks Most tracks will behave the same, with the occasionally splitting paths, and 2+ entrances/exits. Some tracks may be experienced more than once in other levels with only slight variations, depending on starting difficulty. Some tracks have new mechanics inserted as well. Explained in Mechanics. Bloons Bloons are the primary enemy in the game. Classic BTD5 bloons, as well as the DDT, make an appearance in the game as well as new bloons with old and new properties and non-bloon enemies. Some enemies/bloons in the game have abilities that could stun, slow down, push/pull, or potentially destroy towers in the game. New Bloons and M.O.A.B. class bloons include the F.L.N.G., N.O.P.E., B.B.F.B. and more. (list to be provided once page have been created) Mechanics Gameplay mechanics won't always be the same with defending bloons from reaching the end. There will be a goal to achieve which, of course, requires you to keep the bloons from reaching a destination. And said destination may not always be in one spot during a game. Apart from keeping bloons from reaching a certain location. There are also timed games which may require you to purchase a certain amount of towers, keeping some/a tower(s) alive, surviving "endless" waves, or even preventing a certain bloon from "going off." Bloons aren't the only thing that have been modified. Towers as well have the option to now move from spot to spot. Not instant. Most move very slowly and can not attack during movement though some could acquire upgrades to help with that. This is important as some levels will require the player to prevent certain towers from being destroyed. Chapters/Levels Chapter 0 - Boot Camp Optional Chapter. Tutorials levels for those not familiar of the basic mechanics of BTD5. Consists for 4 short levels. Starting difficulty does not matter. Chapter 1 - The Arrival Beginning of the story line. All classic towers available up to 3rd tier. No new towers. New tower mechanic. New bloons mechanics. Chapter 2 - Comeback Use of classic towers disabled. Only a few available. Introduction of new upgrades. Two new towers introduced. Two New Bloons. No New M.O.A.B. class bloon. Impoppable: 5 Levels End of Easy Difficulty Chapter 3 - 1st Strike More classic towers unlocked. One new tower. Two new Bloons. One new M.O.A.B. class bloon. New track mechanic. 1st Corrupter encounter. Chapter 4 - Fruitless Endeavour More classic towers introduced. No new towers. One new bloon. One new M.O.A.B. class bloon. One new non-bloon enemy. 2nd Corrupter encounter. New track mechanic. Chapter 5 - Final Push All classic towers available. One new tower. No new bloons. Two new M.O.A.B. class bloons. One new non-bloon enemy. No encounter. No new track mechanic. Chapter 6 - Corrupters Wish No new towers. No new bloons. No new M.O.A.B. class bloons. Three new non-bloon enemies. 3rd Corrupter encounter. No new track mechanic. End of hard difficultyCategory:Mods